This invention relates to pleating and laminating, i.e. the production of a pleated fabric which is laminated to a suitable backing material.
Pleated fabrics are used widely in the clothing industry, particularly for ladies fashion wear. Pleated fabrics tend to be uncomfortable when worn next to the skin, so that it is often desirable to use a laminated fabric comprising a suitable backing material to which the pleated fabric is laminated.